<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ti Amo by spencerlee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864825">Ti Amo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencerlee/pseuds/spencerlee'>spencerlee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencerlee/pseuds/spencerlee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio comes home to Leonardo’s workshop and finds him upset and crying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ti Amo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leonardo had finally hit his limits, tears had begun to prick the corners of his eyes long ago but he finally let them out. He abandoned his work and couldn’t make it much farther than the dusty, old chair, that he would use for models. He was officially sobbing and shaking now, crying harder than he had for quite some time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them when he managed to hear knocking at the door, over the noise he was making, but he made no move to let them in. At that moment it didn’t matter who they were, they could wait or leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leonardo?” He knew that voice, and he knew that Ezio wouldn’t just leave and he had previously given him permission to-, “I’m coming in.” Well, to do that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was nowhere for Leonardo to go to, no way to pretend he wasn’t here anymore. He gingerly lifted his head as the door swung open, though he couldn’t see much, just blurry shapes through his tear-soaked eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leonardo.” Ezio said, his voice much softer this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leonardo nodded and sniffled in response before burying his head back into his knees. Faintly, he could hear the sound of Ezio closing and latching the door again, his heavy footsteps as he shuffled around. Soon it was the little clink of his amour and belts and pouches as they hit the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This went on for a few moments, and Leonardo was just doing his best to calm his breathing and stop crying long enough to face Ezio. Then he heard the softest footsteps, he must have been barefoot now, and the floor creaked beside him as Ezio sat down on the ground. With one hand he grabbed Leonardo’s own, from where they were clasped together around his knees, and the other he slid to his back, rubbing small circles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leonardo lifted his head and blinked out a few remaining tears, he had calmed down plenty but the sight of Ezio kneeling on the floor next to him made him start again, though for much better reasons this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought as he practically flung himself off of the couch and into Ezio’s lap, nearly sending the two of them sprawled out on the floor, he wrapped his arms and legs tightly around him. Clutching to his clothes hard enough to wrinkle the fabric and burying his head between his neck and shoulder, crying into his shirt - </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, I love you, I love you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This wasn’t a new thought, but this time it had him sobbing in a way that might ruin Ezio’s clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Ezio caught up, and found his balance again, he shifted them so he could lean against the chair. He returned the embrace by putting one arm around Leonardo’s shoulder, lifting his hand up to comb through his hair, and the other around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He recognized this position and Ezio’s actions, Leonardo used to comfort him like this, after the deaths of his father and brothers, he had probably been in love with him all the way back then. Yet, it had been years since he had seen Ezio cry as hard as he currently was, with his shoulders shaking and gasping for breath, he’d still hold him like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took him longer than he would’ve wanted, but eventually Leonardo had completely calmed down. His breathing was almost settled and he had no more tears left in him. So Ezio was placing little kisses to any part of Leonardo’s head and face that he could reach. Leonardo was just smiling into his neck and, instead of voicing his thoughts, he gave a small kiss back to let Ezio know that his actions were very appreciated. Slowly, his grip on Ezio was relaxing and his whole body felt tired and heavy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is when he picked himself off the floor, grabbing under Leonardo’s thighs to lift him, too. He moved the both of them into the kitchen and set Leonardo down on the table, moving his hands from his legs to his waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I wrong in assuming you haven’t eaten yet?” He asked in a quiet voice, using one hand to push the hair out of his face before running his fingers along his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leonardo hummed at him in response. “I was a little distracted.” Ezio gave him a knowing nod before releasing him entirely, turning around to rummage through his cabinets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leonardo took this opportunity to wipe his face with his sleeves and pull his hair back into a low bun with a ribbon he had previously stolen from Ezio. When he felt he looked presentable enough, he pulled at Ezio’s leg with his feet, tugging him closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezio obliged, setting the stuff he had grabbed beside Leonardo and resting his hands on either side of his hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you need something?” Ezio asked, rubbing his nose gently against Leonardo’s. He responded by cupping Ezio’s face in his hands and leaning back a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ti amo.” He whispered, then he doesn’t really remember why he waited so long to tell him. Not when he watches Ezio’s eyes go wide and hears his breath catch, before he wraps his arms around Leonardo’s waist and pulls him in for a kiss. It’s messy and quick and their teeth click together once, Leonardo is glad he was already sitting down because he can feel the table rock and he’s sure Ezio would’ve knocked the two of them over. Leonardo kisses back with the same amount of passion, though a bit less force and eventually Ezio settles down and kisses him softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ti amo.” Ezio said, keeping his eyes closed and resting his forehead against Leonardos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leonardo just tilts his chin up to place a quick kiss on Ezio’s lips and he can feel him smile before he pulls back, and he thinks that he could get used to feeling like this.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you get when you mix being sad, gay, and tired together? </p>
<p>This apparently.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>